


It's the thought that counts

by Peglegmeg08



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peglegmeg08/pseuds/Peglegmeg08
Summary: Akira loves to draw pictures of Yusuke. One day while at Akira's house, Yusuke finds the drawings. The only thing is, Akira's art skills are questionable at best.





	It's the thought that counts

Let it be clear, while he may be skilled in many fields, Akira Kurusu is not an artist. That's an activity that should be left to his beloved boyfriend Yusuke, who would often (much to Akira's dismay) use what little money he had on art supplies, which he didn't even really need in the first place.. Despite this fact however, Akira liked drawing anyway. He would often pick up a pencil and paper when he found himself with nothing to do, although the only thing he'd find himself wanting to draw was Yusuke anyway. 

On one particular day on which Yusuke had come to visit, he was left on his own after Akira had gone downstairs to make them both a coffee. His eyes began to wander around the room, when suddenly he noticed the other boy's sketchbook which he happened to have left lying around. He was a little apprehensive to take a peek at first, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him, he told himself that Akira probably wouldn't mind anyway. He gazed upon the page only to find a drawing of………… A person? He assumed that was the case, but it wasn't exactly clear. He turned the pages a couple of times before coming upon a realization. “Are these….. illustrations of me?” he wondered. Now that he thought about it, that would be the most logical explanation. The person in the drawings did have the same deep blue shade of hair as him after all. He did also discover another drawing which seemed to resemble him in his phantom thief attire, so that has to be the case. Yusuke smiled to himself. The drawings may not be the best in the world, but the sentiment was still there. 

At that moment Akira entered the room once again, cups in hand. Upon seeing the sketchbook in the other boys hands, a slight blush spread across his cheeks. “So, you found my sketchbook. I know they aren't perfect, especially compared to your work but…..” “It makes no odds to me” interrupted Yusuke. “They may not be perfect but I still deeply appreciate that you would put love and effort into drawing these, that's all that matters” Akira smiled “Thank you Yusuke, you're so sweet.” He responded genuinely. Yusuke thought for a moment before answering. ”If you'd like I could try my best to give you some tips, although I cannot guarantee I would serve as an adequate teacher” Akira took a seat next to Yusuke and softly kissed his cheek. “I'd like that, I'd like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so hope you enjoyed it! It's literally almost 5am and I wrote this on a whim so it's probably not perfect lol


End file.
